mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Opa-Opa/RoySquadRocks' version
Opa-Opa takes flight with many of the weapons used in the Fantasy Zone games and a lot of zoning tools. Armed to his nonexistent teeth, he uses six buttons and plays in RoySquadRocks' signature style. He comes with three different A.I. settings, like a lot of RoySquadRocks' other characters. ) |Image = File:RSROpaOpaPort.png |Creator = RoySquadRocks |Downloadlink = RoySquadRocks' MUGEN Site |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Opa-Opa is a very simple zoning character. He comes equipped with four Specials, all of which can be done in mid-air, but none of which change depending on the button you press, and three Hypers, one of which being a level 2. Many of his Normals are projectiles, although they don't go very far. The and the are the same. has a very large range and knocks down, giving Opa-Opa a bit of wiggle room. drops a bomb and allows you to get a bit of distance between you and your opponent. Much like the source game, the Fireball Special has a very long recovery time. It is not affected by other projectiles, giving him an edge in projectile wars. The Thunder Volt move strikes three times, and the lightning can combo like a mini magnetic shockwave. The Heavy Bomb Special not only gives him more breathing room with a similar backwards jump to his , but drops a very damaging weight on the opponent that knocks down after a short delay. This short delay allows him to throw in another attack, like a Thunder Volt, to keep up the pressure. All of these Specials can be used in midair, adding versatility to the space ship's movepool. Opa-Opa comes with a few weaknesses. For one, he has no throw, making it hard for him to get his opponents off of him once they get in. His Specials and Hypers, aside from the Rocket Engine doing 1 bit of chip damage and the Ultra Bomb dealing 24 normally, have no chip damage, giving Opa-Opa a tough time with foes that block frequently. Like a lot of RoySquadRocks' characters, he can't combo too well, so he has to rely on capitalizing on his foe's mistakes. The Rocket Engine Hyper is rather flawed. While it hits hard, it has a very long delay before it hits, and it also leaves him wide open if it misses or is blocked. It homes in on the opponent as well, meaning that if the opponent jumps and is descending, by the time Opa-Opa rockets across the screen, his opponent will already be at a lower level than the spot that the space ship was attacking. Like all of RoySquadRocks' characters, Opa-Opa comes with three different A.I. settings: Opa-Opa.def (the normal A.I.), Opa-Opa_Easy.def (the easy A.I.) and Opa-Opa10.def, which is the hardest A.I. The easiest A.I. will walk up to its opponent and use a couple of Normals. It tends to rarely use Specials or Hypers. The normal A.I. is similar to the easy one, except with more frequent use of Specials and Hypers. The 1.0 A.I. can be savage, dropping several bombs and bolts of lightning down on his opponent. As aggressive as he is on this setting, he has a habit of using Normals and even Hypers at inappropriate times. Stats 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Brawl Mugen What That Rabbit? Brawl Mugen Zobbes's Old Shame Brawl Mugen Cat...Man...? Edits Trivia *The Rocket Engine Hyper is very similar to a Hyper from RoySquadRocks' own Ristar character. Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by RoySquadRocks Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters made in 2015 }}